Boys and Their Cars
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Sam wasn’t sure how he ended up joining the two older men,but he suspected alcohol played a role in it. SPN/TF/F&F Dean/Sam/Brian


**Title:** Boys and Their Cars  
**Author:** PinkSakuraPetals  
**Fandom:** Supernatural/Transformers/Fast and Furious  
**Pairing/character:** Dean Winchester/Sam Witwicky/Brian O'Conner  
**Rating:** FRAO  
**Word Count:** 1356  
**Prompt:** Boys and their cars.  
**Kink:** Topping from the bottom  
**Notes/Warnings:** Written for rounds_of_kink: round 14.

* * *

They met at a car show.

Dean was there to see what kind of awesome new goodies were out that he could put in his baby. Brian was there to see the goodies too, but only the ones that increased his car's acceleration. Sam was there because Mickaela wanted to go and Bumblebee was ordered by Optimus Prime to scope out some new cars for disguises for the newest arrivals.

Dean and Brian were having a blast. Sam not so much.

Sure, the newest stereo systems kicked ass, and the latest advancements in tire innovation was interesting, but none of that matter when his car was an alien robot that could upgrade himself with a simple scan. He was over by a display of some sort of metal doohickeys when he ran into Dean and Brian.

The two older men were arguing about whether or not classic cars needed to be completely redone or just upgraded internally. Sam wasn't sure who was winning, because both men seemed pretty stubborn about their opinion. He tried to step around them and make his way back to where Bumblebee was sitting in the display area (his cover was as a customized two thousand ten Chevy Camaro), but the shorter of the men suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Hey, kid, you agree with me, right? A classic's body shouldn't be messed with. They're classics for a reason!"

The other guy quickly reached out and pulled Sam towards him. "You're an idiot. Kid, you gotta agree that it's best to take something great and customize the hell out of it. It's still a classic, but it's your classic, right?"

Sam whipped his head side to side as the two men continued to argue like he wasn't even there. He couldn't follow the conversation, since they started using terms he wasn't familiar with, and panicked when they both looked at him like they were expecting an answer. "U-Uh, well. I dunno what the hell you're talking about, actually. You see, I'm not really here because I'm a car buff. I mean, I know about cars, what self respecting guy doesn't you know, but other than making sure to put it in the right gear and keeping the tank full, I haven't got a clue. I mean, I know what spark plugs are, and how to check the oil, and when to get my wheels rotated, but-"

The two men were looking increasingly amused as he kept talking and he blushed because he knew he was rambling like an idiot and he just couldn't stop, but what else was he supposed to do? He was boxed in by two of the most gorgeous guys he'd ever seen and Jesus the shorter one's abs were hard; he could feel them rubbing against his arm and-

"Chatty little thing, isn't he?" The taller one wasn't holding onto him anymore, he'd stepped back and was racking his eyes up and down Sam's body. "What's your name, kid?"

"My name? You want my name?"

The shorter one snorted and stepped back, too. "That's what he asked."

"Oh, um, My name's Samuel-I mean Sam Witwicky."

"Witwicky? Now there's one I haven't heard before."

"Yeah, we're pretty unique. My great-great grandfather moved to America and the customs workers couldn't really understand his accent, so they put down whatever they thought he said. Uh, what about you guys. Who are you?"

The taller one raised a hand. "Name's Brian O'Conner."

"Dean Winchester." Dean gave him a small grin and answered his question before he could ask it. "Like the rifle, but no relation as far as I can tell."

Sam wasn't sure how he ended up joining the two older men back to Brian's hotel room (Brian was booked at the hotel the car show was hosted at and Dean was roomed at a motel on the other end of town), and he definitely wasn't sure how he got sandwiched between the two of them, but he suspected alcohol played a role in it.

His shirt was curiously missing and there was a hand rubbing his chest. As he watched, his nipple was pinched between the thumb and pointer finger and a second later the sensation registered in his brain. Someone gasped and when he looked up to see who, he realized it was himself. The world swam in front of his eyes and when it righted he was straddling Dean's naked hips and his jeans had been removed, too.

Dean's hazel eyes were dilated and there was a spark of heat in them. His lips were red and swollen, like someone had kissed them until they bruised. Sam wondered if he was the one who did it and leaned forward to press his lips against Dean's just in case he hadn't. A pair of hands on his hips startled him and he looked back to see Brian was as naked as they were. Sam had forgotten about Brian.

Sam's attention was brought back to Dean by a pair of hands framing his jaw. There were a pair of warm, plump lips on his own and a tongue in his mouth. The hands on his hips slid down and caressed his cheeks, lifting them and spreading them apart. A slick finger pressed against his hole and he clenched his muscles against the strange feeling. Brian just pulled him open again and pressed the tip of one finger gently into his hole. Sam panted against Dean's lips, fighting to not push the intrusion out. Slowly, the finger pushed all the way in and the tip found a spot inside him that set off sparks up his spine. He pulled himself away from Dean and moaned.

Brian leaned forward to nip his earlobe, breathed into ear. "Do you liked that Sam? Do you like my finger in your ass?"

Sam bit his lip and pushed against the second finger Brian pushed into him. Below him, Dean watched with eager eyes and lifted a hand to run it across Sam's chest. His fingers snagged a nipple and twisted it. It hurt deliciously.

He blinked and he was pretty sure a little bit of time had passed because there was something bigger than a couple of fingers in his ass and Brian's cock was level with his face. Dean's hips twitched and that spot inside him was pressed against firmly. Both Sam and Dean groaned at the feeling.

When Brian's hips twitched forward, Sam took the hint and put his mouth around the head of his cock. He didn't know what he was doing, but he'd seen some gay porn on the internet (when his parents weren't home and Bumblebee definitely wasn't around to hack into his computer) and thought he could figure out what felt good. Judging by the sounds the older man was making, Sam was doing pretty good.

Dean's hips had found their rhythm and he was working on hitting Sam's prostate as many times as possible. Sam could feel his balls tighten, and familiar heat coiled along his spine. He tried to take Brian further into his mouth and managed a few more inches before he gagged and had to pull off a bit. Sam reached up and wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He rolled Brian's balls carefully with his fingers and heard the man groaned deep in his throat.

Sam didn't realize he was close to cumming until he was already falling over the edge. Dean's hips stuttered when his cock was squeezed tightly and his own orgasm was ripped from him. Brian wasn't too far behind the other two and Sam coughed when his mouth was filled with hot cum. It was bitter and not too pleasant, but he found himself licking a little off of his lips anyway.

The rush of endorphins drained the last of Sam's energy and he collapsed onto Dean with a sated sigh. As the older men pushed and pulled him into a more comfortable position between them on the bed, Sam slipped into a drunken slumber, ass aching and leaking.


End file.
